Dark Clouds
by Ziven
Summary: Sequel to Oh, to see the Light!: When Kaiba discovers their relationship, who will Mokuba choose-his lover or his brother? oneshot, MokubaJounouchi


**Dark Clouds**

Jounouchi was at it again. "Gotcha!" he said suddenly, before tackling my to the ground. But he didn't tickle me this time.

Instead, he leaned down and gave me a slow, soft, passionate kiss.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Yuugi said.

"Knock it off you guys!" Grandpa might walk in here!" Anzu chided.

Honda and Otogi just shook their heads.

I really didn't care what they thought. I was in love with Jou, and I was happy.

He pulled his lips from mine, and kissed me on the cheek before leaping over to Honda to start a fight. I laughed, standing up and sitting next to Yuugi on his bed. We'd crashed in his room that day, since Gramps was doing accounting work for the shop downstairs.

I gazed at the pair wrestling on the ground, and felt a pang of jealousy, then guilt. I shoved both feelings from me. Jounouchi was mine; I knew that. I had no reason to be jealous.

"whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Yuugi said. I jumped; I'd forgotten he was there.

I shook my head. "Nothing important."

Yuugi smiled. "I'm glad you and Jou got together. I've never seen him this happy."

I blushed. Was our relationship's effect that obvious?

"It's okay; it's a good thing," Yuugi said quickly. "Besides, Jou's so energetic; maybe you can calm him down a bit. Ra knows I've tried. He's like a kid hyped up on sugar."

I giggled. "True," I admitted, "But he's really sweet underneath. He looks out for me."

Yuugi laughed. "Like a brother, except you two have—"

"And what do we have?" Jou said, pouncing on me. He really was hyper that day. He kissed me tenderly. "You tellin' Yuug' our business, kiddo?"

I shook my head. "You know I'm not the kind to kiss and tell, Jounouchi."

He chuckled. "Great, 'cause you know I am," he said. I looked at Yuugi, and he blushed and looked away. I grabbed a nearby pillow and began pummeling Jounouchi.

"You—_told_—them?" I said, emphasizing each word by hitting him with the pillow. "About—when we--? Argh! You're so frustrating, Jou!"

Everyone watched and laughed.

Halfway through my attack, Yuugi snatched the pillow from me. "We _made_ him! It wasn't his fault!"

"Like hell!" I threw myself upon him giggling, and he shielded his face with his hands…

And seemed very surprised when I began nibbling on his neck.

"Mokuba, what the hell--?" he started, but I silence him with a kiss.

"Oookay…"Yuugi said, and I felt him remove himself from the bed.

Jounouchi smirked. "Now you've started something I don't think you want t finish."

"Try me." I murmured, kissing him again.

"You guys," Anzu said from her position at Yuugi's desk, "Stop that! Gramps could come out at any moment!"

But, we didn't stop (no surprise there).

Jounouchi's tongue slipped through my lips, and he slung his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I caressed his sides, my fingertips brushing the sides of his rib cage. It did the trick; he groaned, pulling me even closer.

"You guys, quit!" Anzu hissed. I ignored her.

But Jounouchi pulled away, and I mourned the loss of his lips, instinctively capturing them in another kiss, and plunging my tongue through. Jounouchi looked surprised, but didn't argue.

Anzu sighed, just as Jounouchi rolled me over so that he was on top (I should've known he would, he has been), kissing me for a few more seconds before pulling away again, and bringing his lips to my ear.

"We'll finish this later," he said, nibbling my earlobe affectionately, "I promise." Then he got up, and began talking to Otogi an Honda as if nothing had happened; they were used to our random bouts of romance by now.

Yuugi crawled back onto his bed, watching me as I sighed, and sunk back into his pillows.

"You really _do_ love him, don't you?" he said, blushing slightly.

"I don't know how I ever lived without him," I said, sighing again.

"You've got it bad, Mokuba."

"I know, but I love every second of it."

"Well, be lucky he's settled down a bit. _I_ used to date Jou a few years ago, and you have no idea what I had to deal with."

"What?" I perked my head up in interest. "Jou never told me."

"Well, we don't really consider it a real relationship, even now. All we did was party all night and get hammered. We never really ever did anything, you know, as a couple. We were just close friends. Not like you two; you make each other happy. It shows."

I blushed. "Really? You think I make Jou happy?"

"Of course."

I blushed deeper.

"Has Kaiba found out yet?"

I shook my head. "Do you know what he'd do to me? To Jou?'

"Maybe you should tell him, then. If you tell him, maybe he won't be as mad. I mean, its better than if he…walks in on you or something."

I laughed at the thought. "It would never happen. We always hang out at Jou's anyway."

"…if you say so, Mokuba."

"Besides, I'd like to see how he reacts when he finally does find out. Jou says he'll deal with it when he has to, and I say the same. I agree."

Yuugi chuckled. "I'd like to know how he'd react, too."

"I'm back!" Jounouchi said, climbing back onto the bed.

I smiled. "I love you, Jou."

"I love you, too," he said without missing a beat. His eyes shone with such affection for the moment when he looked at me that I felt like sighing again. Then he looked at Yuugi.

"Aww…" Yuugi said. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Jou batted a hand at Yuugi. "Stop that," he said.

Suddenly, my watch began to beep. I looked down at it. It was almost six. Dinner time with Seto.

Jounouchi grabbed me in a hug. "Don't go," he whispered so quietly that no one else noticed.

I planted a kiss on his lips. "I gotta go. Sorry," I added, untangling myself from him and gathering my things.

"It's for the best, Jou," Yuugi said. "Don't you have that ten page paper to type up, anyway?"

"Oh, shit!" Jou exclaimed. "Outta da way, Anzu!" he said as he pushed her out of the chair in front of Yuugi's desk.

I laughed. "I'll see ya, Jou," I said, leaving the room.

I walked home; it was pretty cold outside, seeing as it was the beginning of December. Even the snow reminded me of Jou—his birthday was the first of the year.

I hugged myself as I walked. Yuugi was right; I did have it bad for Jou.

I tried to keep my mind clear until I reached my front door. There was a note stuck onto it.

_Hey,_

_Sorry, Mokuba, but I have to go to another business party. Why the hell does everyone have to throw them at the same time?_

_I'll be home late,_

_Seto_

I sighed. He wasn't even going to be home, _again_. Like usual. I supposed that I could just do homework until he returned, maybe do some office work.

I hated office work.

So I took the note off of the door, and went inside. No one was there, and the mansion was deserted. The help probably went with him. I walked to one of the kitchens (we have three; one on each floor) and got a glass of water. I downed it in seconds, and put the glass in the dish washer. I continued into a living room (also one on each floor), fell limply onto a couch, and closed my eyes. I was cold—I hadn't even taken off my coat—and tired. I just felt…exhausted. Then again, being around Jounouchi's hyper-active ass for a while had an effect on you like that.

I smiled, the blond's face reappearing in my mind. I felt a vibration in my pocket. My cell phone. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey, Mokuba, are you home yet?" It was Seto. I swore under my breath; I'd been hoping it was Jou.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I had to steal away for a moment. The only reason these people are willing to speak to me is because they want my money.

"If you haven't noticed, Seto, everyone wants your money. You're rich."

"We're rich, although lately you've slacked off on your work."

I stood, walking from the living room to the Office and immediately stared at a huge stack of papers on my desk that I had to proofread and sign.

"I'm doing it right now, Seto."

"Really? Good. Try to have it all done before I get home. I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye, Seto," I said, hanging up. I sat down in a stiff wooden chair (made that way on purpose; Seto says that comfortable chairs lead people to sleep on the job) and worked for three hours before I finished. When I looked at my watch, it was nine fifteen.

I yawned, and walked back into the kitchen. I was trying to think of what to fix up for dinner when a pair of strong arms wound around my waist. I didn't even have to look (though I jumped anyway).

"Jou!" I said, turning around. "You scared the hell out of me!" I hugged him back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, and, if I may add, you shouldn't leave your front door unlocked."

I blushed. "I left the door open the whole time?"

He nodded, but hugged me closer. "Don't worry; I closed it."

"What about your paper?" I said, hugging him again.

"Finished it; I missed you, though, so I came. It's kinda obvious that Kaiba's not here. There wasn't anyone guarding the gate coming in. It even _feels_ deserted."

"Yeah."

"You're close to him aren't you…to your brother?"

"Yes. Of course I am, Jou…but I'm close to you, too."

He smiled, and began nibbling on my neck.

"Jou…" I said, stifling a small groan. "What are you doing?"

"I'm finishing…" he looked up. "What you started."

My breath hitched, and Jou moved his lips up from my neck to my jaw. I tilted my head to give him better access.

_I mean, its better than if he…walks in on you or something…_

_Why_ did those words come to mind? I pulled away from Jounouchi.

"What?" Jou said, his voice husky. "Somethin' wrong?"

"…yeah."

He pecked me on the lips. "What is it?"

I smiled. Jounouchi was so understanding. "Well, Seto should be home soon…"

"I know."

"And you really shouldn't be here…"

"I know," he said. "but…I think we need to tell him about us."

I loosened my arms from around him. "What?" I said in confusion. "Are you mad?"

"You shouldn't have to creep around for me, Mokuba. You're taking all the responsibility. And if he needs to know so that we can share it…then we should tell him, even if he'll get pissed as hell."

I looked away. "You don't know Seto, Jou. I—"

"I told you that I'd deal with it when the time came." He lifted my chin up so that I looked him in the eyes. "And I will. Don't worry about it. I would never leave you, Kaiba or not." He kissed me again, and I blushed. "C'mon, we'll wait until he gets home. Got any good movies?"

So instead, we watched a movie. I don't really remember what it was, seeing as Jounouchi was nibbling my neck the entire time. I lay on the couch, Jounouchi behind me, arms encircling my waist.

It was around ten thirty when Seto came home. I had known when Jou proposed this idea, that our happiness was on limited time.

Seto walked in, and didn't even notice at first. I was prepared to leave it that way. Perhaps I could sneak Jou back out. But he nudged me from behind, and I said, "Hey, Seto," and it felt like a rock had dropped itself into my stomach.

"Hey, Mokuba," he said, looking towards me, then continuing past. Jou snickered, and I elbowed him.

Then Seto doubled back. Jou waved.

Kaiba's eyes locked with mine, and I didn't look away.

"Explain." He said, folding his arms. I sighed. I could lie; tell him I just invited Jou over because I was lonely. But the look in Jounouchi's eyes told me to tell the truth. And I obeyed.

"What is there to explain?" I said nonchalantly. "Me 'n' Jou are together."

Seto's eyes narrowed, and his lips curved into a frown. "You and the mutt are what?"

I felt Jou's grip on me tighten. Seto's eyes flew, like a hawk's, to the place where his hands rested on my hips.

"I said, we're together." Then on second thought I added, "and he's not a mutt." That made Jou smile. I felt him relax, and my courage began to build, so I continued further. "And I love him."

"Get your hands off of my brother," was Seto's reply, as though he hadn't heard me.

Jounouchi shook his head. "Not unless Mokuba wants me to, Kaiba."

"Get off of Mokuba!" He yelled, and I cringed. I had never heard him yell at me before, or anyone around me.

I felt Jou's hands loosen, and I shook my head. "No, Seto," I said. "he shouldn't have to."

Seto, for the first time in my life, ignored me.

"You sick bastard! Take your filthy hands off of my brother!"

"Mokuba," Jou whispered, "I didn't want to leave you alone…"

"Go," I told him. "He's gonna be like this for a while…"

Slowly, Jou rose behind me. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, luv," he mouthed to me as he began to leave, looking at me one last time as he disappeared from the room. The front door closing behind him was as ominous as ever.

"See what you just did, Seto?" I said after a while of silence.

He glared at me, then shook his head. "I don't care," he mumbled, "damn pedophile—"

"Stop!" I yelled. "Dammit, Seto! I love him whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing while you remain infatuated with my enemy!"

"I _love_ him, Seto, and you can't change that!"

He walked up to me, leaning so close that I could feel his breath. "He will not call you anymore, you will not see him; everyday you will go to school, I'll pick you up, and _I'll_ bring you home. No visits to Yuugi's, no visits anywhere. You won't leave your room while you're here. I'll do the office work myself. Do you understand me?"

My eyes widened. "Are you_ grounding_ me? For no reason?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am grounding you. We'll see if you're still 'in love' with that damn mutt after I'm through with you. Give me your cell."

"You can't do that! I—"

"I'm your legal guardian. I sure as hell can. Give me your cell."

I reached into my pocket, and handed him my cell phone. I could not believe that he was doing this.

"Go up to your room," he said.

"I. Hate. You." I said in reply.

"Excuse me?"

"I hate you, Seto. I'd tell you to drop dead, but I'm afraid Hell would spit you right back out!" I knew that it was a childish thing to say, but it was the only release of my anger that had nothing to do with physically harming my brother.

I stormed up the stairs, entered my room, and slammed the door shut.

"Mokuba!" he yelled after me, "Did you even eat dinner?"

I didn't answer. I had already decided not to talk to him anymore.

I was pissed. He was trying to take me from Jou! I would never let that happen.

I saw the doorknob beginning to turn. I threw myself against it, locking the door.

"Mokuba! Let me in!"

"No! Fuck off, Seto!"

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"I just did," I said coldly. "You told me to go to my room, and that's what I'm doing. Leave me alone."

"Mokuba, I know that you don't understand now, but you'll thank me later."

I snorted. "For what? For trying to separate me from the love of my life?"

"You're_ not_ in love with him!"

I sighed. "You don't get it, Seto. You just don't."

(scene shift)

The next morning, I awoke to Seto pounding on my door.

"Mokuba! Get up! You have to get ready for school!"

Do you know how many days in my life I had gone to school, tired and groggy (especially after I got together with Jou), how many times I wished I could crawl back into my bed and sleep?

This time, I did.

"Mokuba, open up this door this instant!"

"No!" I said, rolling over and shoving my pillow over my head to block out his voice. He screamed for a full thirty minutes before he gave up, shouting threats.

I slept all day. I'd decided to not come out of my room until Seto knocked the door down or agreed to let me see Jou, which ever came first. I wasn't budging. As of that moment, I was on strike. From what? From my brother's all powerful reign.

Seto tried to wake me all day, but to no avail. He wouldn't, couldn't make me come out, not until he let me see Jou again.

But what I hadn't realized as I was doing it was that I was not only hurting Seto, but myself.

I didn't leave my room for a week. I didn't go to school, didn't eat, didn't drink, since I could not do so by staying in my room. Sleep was the only healthy thing that I was getting. I knew that it wasn't good, and that even if I could talk to Jou, he's be worried ad tell me to stop. But I couldn't—I loved him, and this was the only thing that would help Seto see what I was talking about. See the love that I harbored for Jou in my soul. I really did love him, and if I had to half starve myself to prove it to him, I was headstrong enough to do it.

By the eighth day that I had stayed in my room, when I looked in the mirror, I had bags under my eyes, despite the sleep; I was paler than usual, and I'd actually _gotten used_ to ignoring my hunger pains.

But I couldn't give up. I had to fight for Jou. I knew in my heart that he must've been fighting for me somehow, in his own way, even if I couldn't see him. I wouldn't give up. Jou was part of my life now. I couldn't keep living without him.

I sat on my bed, wiping sweat from my forehead. God, Yuugi was _so_ right. I _did_ have it bad. So badly that I'd almost kill myself for Jou. I loved him that much.

I was running a fever that morning.

"Mokuba!" Came Seto's voice for our usual morning fight, "You've been in there a week. You've made your point. Come out now. This can't be good for your health."

"Can I…can I see Jou?" I asked weakly. I felt different that morning, like I was sick.

_You're running a fever,_ I reminded myself.

"Mokuba—I can't let you see him!" Seto yelled through my door.

"Then…I can't come out. Now until you agree…to let me see Jou."

"You're weezing, Mokuba! Look what you're doing to yourself. A stupid mutt isn't worth it."

"Jou… is worth it." My head began to pound. My eyes became heavy. And I was oh so tired.

I felt my head again. Even I knew that I was burning up.

"Mokuba!"

"Jou _is_ worth it," I repeated.

Then I collapsed, my brother's cries echoing in my ears.

(scene shift)

When I awoke, I felt strangely…at peace. I wondered for a moment if I was dead. My fever seemed gone, and I reached up to feel a cold cloth on my head. Okay, I knew I wasn't dead.

"Mokuba…don't move," I heard Seto's voice. I immediately sat up, and the cloth fell from my head, and I then knew that I still had a fever. I looked around. I was in the living room on the first floor, it seemed, lying on one of the couches. I looked at a nearby window. It was raining.

"What did you do?" I asked. I still felt weak.

"I unhinged the door." He said calmly.

I stood up, leaning on the couch for support, and said, "You shouldn't have."

"You were unconscious!"

"I don't care. You won't let me see Jou, so it doesn't matter."

My brother's eyes narrowed. "I told you to forget him!"

"I can't. I could never forget Jou, I told you that already," I said.

"You're not doing this to yourself anymore, Mokuba. I'm not letting you in other rooms. I will not standby and let you starve yourself to death."

"Then let me see Jou."

"No." he replied coldly. "No brother of mine—"

"We can do that," I suggested. "We can become…estranged."

Seto's eyes widened. "How could you even consider that, after all that we've been through?"

"You're the one making it this way." I said. "All you have to do is let me see Jou. That's the bottom line."

"Mokuba, you can't possibly live in a locked room without food or water," Seto said with a smile. "You _have_ to give up sometime. You wouldn't be able to survive, not even if I let you carry on with this foolishness. I'll be here when you're ready to reconsider."

He thought he had won. Yes, he was right. I couldn't keep living like that forever. But there _was_ another way. I was a Kaiba too, he had seemed to forget. And as he already knew, Kaibas do not give up easily. Neither would I.

I looked out of the window again.

"Seto, I'll promise to stop living this way," I said, "If I get one phone call. Private. No eavesdropping, Seto." I was trying to give him a chance before I had to resort to desperate measures.

Seto's eyes flashed with concern for a moment, then he shook his head. "No. After that _one_ phone call, you'll just ask for another, and another. I'm not letting you do that."

I glanced outside of the window yet again. The rain was pounding on the glass. I had tried to reason with him; I had not choice left now.

I sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that," I said, walking slowly to the entrance of the living room. Now it was time for the drastic measures; he would see how serious I was about Jou.

"Mokuba? Where are you going?"

I smiled weakly. "I'm leaving, Seto."

He stood abruptly. "You can't do that! You're still running a fever!"

I still smiled. "I'll risk it, Seto. I can't see Jou as long as I live here, right? Seems like the most logical conclusion to me. Can you think of anything better that would allow me to see Jou?"

"Mokuba, I know that you're not serious. You can't survive on your own. I'm not caving."

"Well, Seto, you've won. I give up on trying to convince you that Jou's a good person. I'm detaching myself from you, Seto. I love you, but I love Jou, too, and I don't think its fair that you get to decide who I love and who I don't. When _you're_ ready to reconcile, Seto, you should know where I am."

I continued to exit the room, Seto following me. I grabbed a coat from a random closet in a hall along the way, one with a hood for the rain, and opened the front door once I reached it.

"Mokuba! There's nowhere you can go," Seto said.

I shook my head. "I've walked to Jou's millions of times."

He frowned. "I know you're coming back. That mutt can't take care of you!"

I sighed, and hugged him. "I still love you, Seto," I said, and stepped outside.

It was cold. That was the first thing that I noticed. It was raining hard than I thought it had been. I began to walk towards the large gate guarding our house, and out of it, heading through the familiar path to Jou's apartment.

I'd only walked half the block and out of Seto's sight when my legs began to drag. I leaned on a nearby fence.

"Mokuba!" I heard, and the next thing I knew, I was swung into the air, my head swimming. Someone was hugging me. I knew who it was, of course.

"Jou?" I said weakly. "What…are you doing here?"

"Mokuba!" he said again, and suddenly I was looking into his chocolate brown eyes. My own eyes began to water. It was Jou. _He _was holding me._ He_ was looking into my eyes. And despite my fatigue, I smiled.

"Mokuba, you're burning up!"

I nodded. "I had…to come and see you, Jou."

A raindrop fell onto my face. As I looked up, I saw that they weren't rain---they were tears, falling from Jou's eyes. He held me closer. "Mokuba, what did he do to you? You look half starved!"

I nodded again. "I…I did…I…" My eyes grew heavy, and, after smiling, I collapsed again.

(scene shift)

When I woke up, I was in a warm room. I knew that I'd seen Jou, and I sat up to look around and make sure that I hadn't been dreaming.

Jou was humming, and stirring something on his stove. He looked over at me when he heard me shift, and smiled. "You're okay!" he said.

I nodded, and he came around to the couch, where I was laying.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said, pulling me to him in a close hug. "What did Kaiba do to you?"

"I…I did it to myself," I answered, and he pushed me back towards the couch, tucking sheets in around me. "Lay there. You shouldn't move. I'll bring you something to eat. You're so frail." He laughed a sad laugh. "I'm afraid I might break you."

"…"

"Mokuba," Jou called. "Is something wrong?"

"…well…" and I told him about what happened this entire week.

He was silent after I finished. He sighed. "Mokuba…"

I shook my head. "Jou, I know what you're going to say…" I smiled. "But…it was worth it. All of it. I needed to see you."

"Mokuba…you could've hurt yourself. Even killed yourself."

"I couldn't deal without seeing you, Jou," I said. "I couldn't…I can't live without you, Jou."

He blushed, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "I know. I can't live without you, either," he said. He tried to get up, but I kept him next to me.

"Don't go," I said, pulling him closer. "Stay with me…until I fall asleep. I haven't seen you in such a long time, Jou…"

"Mokuba…"

"Please? It's been so long…"

He smiled, and hugged me, making himself comfortable.

"I really was worried about you," Jou whispered into my ear. "I made sure I walked past Kaiba mansion everyday, hoping to see you."

I snuggled closer to him. "I'm here now, Jou."

He kissed my forehead. "Don't ever do anything like that again."

"I won't, Jou, I promise."

"Better." He kissed my cheek this time. He tightened his arms around me. "I'll stay."

I smiled. I was with the one I loved again. And Seto? Like Jou always said, I'd deal with him when the time came—and I wouldn't try to rush it this time.

* * *

Hey, I was supposed to finish this series forever ago! Now that I'm done with Calm, I have time to cater to all of the other stories that I've neglected. Yay! Doesn't that make you ppl happy! It makes me happy!

With this particular story, as you can tell, I was adding conflict to Oh, to see the Light, one of my previous stories about Jounouchi/Mokuba, which I particularly love. It's the pairing in YGO that I had been obsessed withat the moment I wrote this...I still love it, but I haven't been able to write anything lately...does anyone have any ideas of how to get rid of writer's block. This has got to be about the second time I've asked you all about this, but...please help...

I will be updating with stories that I've completed. Next up is a digimon story about Taichi and Yamato (Tai and Matt, for those raised by the dub). I'll have you know, just in case you care, that that will be the only current Digimon story that I have, so those of you who don't like it won't have to suffer with more than this. It's two separate fics...sorry for those of you who don't like it...

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
